Seventh year at Hogwarts
by supershorty-2004
Summary: the group's last year at hogwarts ***PLEASE REVIEW***
1. Last day at the dursley's

Just to make it clear to all, I do not own or make any money off of any aspect of this story. The characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Last day at the Dursley's  
  
'Today is the day!' Harry thought to himself as he hopped out of bed. So much excitement filled him, as he got dressed and packed his trunk, that he could have burst at that very moment. Today is that day that he's been waiting for all summer. Today is the day that he gets to go to the burrow and get away from the Dursley's. The Weasley family had invited Harry to stay with them for two whole weeks. Not only that, but he would never have to go back to the Dursley's again. This year would be his last at Hogwarts. After this year, he was a free man.  
As Harry packed his trunk, he noticed a snowy white creature sitting on his window sill, one note tied to each leg. "Hedwig! Hey girl!" Harry said happily as he let the beautiful owl into his room. She flew around the room twice before landing on his desk and nudging Harry with her head. She held out her left leg, then her right, and Harry untied both of the letters. Hedwig flew into her cage and, to her surprise found a bowl of owl treats there waiting for her. She squawked with approval before starting on the treats.  
Harry looked down at the two letters he held in his hand. One was in neat printed handwriting, which was obviously from Hermione, and one was in an almost unreadable messy scrawl. He opened hermione's letter first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! I couldn't send your present wit Hedwig this time; it was too heavy for her to carry! I'll give it to you when you get to Ron's house. I'll see you then!  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry wondered what she could have gotten him, but decided not to worry about that right now. He opened Ron's letter and began to read:  
  
Harry,  
How are you? Good, I hope! I can't wait until you and Hermione get here! Mum has some really cool things planned for us. Fred, George, and Bill will be here too! By the way, happy birthday! I didn't send your present with Hedwig, but it's waiting here for you! See you soon!  
  
Ron p.s. I have something really important to talk to you about when you get here.  
  
"Harry! If you expect us to get you out of this house and to that blasted train station on time, you better hurry up!" yelled uncle Vernon up the stairs "and you can put it in the car yourself! No need for special treatment just because you may never be coming back here!" "Like that's a bad thing!" Harry chuckled to himself. Harry loaded his things into the car as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and big fat Dudley impatiently nagged at him. "Hurry up Harry, some people have better things to do than sit around waiting for you." They kept saying to him. Harry rolled his eyes as he got into the car. The car ride seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived at the train station. As Harry loaded his things onto his cart, he recognized someone standing by the sign that belongs to platform 27. It was Cho, the girl he had a crush on for years. He took the opportunity and yelled "Cho! Over here!" She looked up, smiled her irresistible smile, and walked over. "Hey Harry! Where are you going?" she asked "I'm on my way to Ron's house. I'm going to be there for the rest of the summer" "Oh, that sounds like fun!" she said as she smiled "I just got done visiting my grandma." *tap*tap*tap* Harry turned around to face Uncle Vernon. "We don't have all day, you know! Let's get all the goodbyes over with so we can leave" Uncle Vernon said as his face turned bright red with impatience. "Okay," Harry began "uhh, bye then." Uncle Vernon and Dudley turned away, but Aunt Petunia didn't move. She just stared at Harry for a minute. Then she whispered something that Harry couldn't hear. "What?" he asked. "I said, I'm sorry." Harry felt like he had been punched really hard in the stomach. He couldn't say anything for a second, he simply asked "why?" "We took you in as a baby. We fed you and clothed you. We even let you have the toys that Dudley didn't want anymore." She paused for a second and saw the shocked look on her husband and son's faces "but the one thing we never did was show you love. We never showed you anything but hate and disrespect. We never even threw you a birthday party. Not one. And I'm sorry." She paused again, then did something even more unexpected. She leaned over to Harry and hugged him, then she handed him a small wrapped box. She said, "I hope this makes up for it." And turned away. The Dursley's walked away, leaving Harry confused and speechless.  
Cho tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "We need to get to the train, it leaves in five minutes!" She smiled and walked through towards the train. Harry turned and followed her. They boarded the train and sat in an empty cabin together.  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW*** 


	2. Surprise

Just to make it clear to all, I do not own or make any money off of any aspect of this story. The characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Surprise  
  
Harry sat there silently for ten minutes or so, and then he slowly looked up at Cho. She sat there looking out the window at the passing scenery while raindrops softly hit the window. 'What should I say?' Harry thought to himself. 'She probably thinks I'm a total dork for not talking to her.' "Uhh, so how long did you stay with your grandma?" Harry finally asked. She smiled and replied, "Well, my parents are off traveling the world for a year, so I'm staying with my grandma until they get back." "Oh, well, that sounds kind of fun" Harry said, and then he thought to himself, 'I am such a loser! That sounded so dumb!' "Yeah, it would be if my grandma wasn't insane!" she laughed a little, "You see, she's a little, well, off her rocker. If you know what I mean? But she's not too bad to be around." Finally the ice was broken. Harry and Cho talked for the rest of the trip. When the train pulled into the station, Harry said "well, this is my stop. It was nice to see you again Cho!" "And it was nice to see you too!" she said, blushing a little. "Send me an owl sometime!" "O.ok." Was all Harry could say. 'Does that mean that she likes me?' he asked himself.  
Harry gathered his things and got off of the train. He looked around for the Weasley family, only to find that not all of them were there. Bill was standing on the platform alone. He turned, saw Harry's confused look, and grinned. "Don't worry, you'll see." Was all that he said before taking Harry's things and turning away. They walked silently to the cab that was waiting for them and climbed in. *POP* They were at the burrow within seconds. "How did we get here so fast!?" Harry asked excitedly. "It's a new trick I learned. I can make just about anything apparate. You name it! People, cars, and even houses if I want to! Cool huh?" bill said animatedly. Harry nodded, and got out of the car. Before he could even take a step towards the house, people were running towards him. He was bombarded with hellos and hugs, the atmosphere was perfect. Just they way it always was when he was at the Weasley's house. "Harry, you won't believe who." *stomp* Mrs. Weasley tried to make stepping on Ron's foot look like an accident, and just said "oh, sorry dear." "What do you mean 'who'? Who what?" "Umm.I meant what. Yeah, what! What I got you for your birthday!" Ron said, his face turning red. "It's time to go inside! Harry, close your eyes and I'll lead you." Hermione said with a grin. He closed his eyes and she took his hand to lead him into the house. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, as his cheeks turned red. 'I've never noticed how.how perfect Hermione is until now. Wait!! What am I saying? This is Hermione we're talking about!' Just then he heard a familiar voice yell "SURPRISE!" He opened his eyes to find Sirus standing in front of him. The smile on his face was so big it seemed to go from one ear to the other. "Sirus?" Harry half stated, half asked. Sirus nodded. "But how? I thought you were.you know? And I saw you.I saw the light hit you.but you're here..how?" Harry was rambling. "Calm down Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said, guiding him to the nearest chair. "Sit, and we'll explain." "Well," Sirus began. " I knew that voldamort would not be defeated that night. Dumbledore knew too. To tell you the truth, the whole order knew. Dumbledore told us that somebody close to you had to be removed from the picture so that voldamort wouldn't be able to read your thoughts and find you." "But how would that help?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should explain? Seeing that it was my idea." Harry saw Dumbledore walk out of the fire and sit on a chair across the room. "Sorry I'm late, Hogwarts business." "So, how would that help?" Harry asked again. "Well, of if you couldn't concentrate on anything but the death of someone you loved dearly, voldemort wouldn't be able to get into your head. All he would be able to see is the death of that loved one, and that's not helpful to him at all.. You see what I'm saying Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile. "Sirus volunteered because he knew it would devastate you if he was gone." Sirus had a very sad face at this point. "I hated to do it Harry, but I had to. I hope you understand that I did it to save you. Voldemore is weakening again because he can't get to his source of power." "And what's that?" Harry asked. "Not what, Harry, But who. You Harry, are the source of all of voldemort's power. He got to all of his victims through you. Through your memories and thoughts. That's why I had to do what I did." Harry thought for a second, while everyone looked expectantly at Harry, as if looking for approval. "Thank you Sirus. And you also Dumbledore. In fact, thank you all." Harry said looking around the room with tears in his eyes. This is the best birthday ever. "Okay, enough of that! Dinner's getting cold!" Mrs. Weasley piped in.  
Dinner was great. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and genny spent all day preparing all of Harry's favorites. Everyone talked and laughed the night away. As soon as dinner was done, a big cake appeared in the middle of the table. "Happy birthday Harry!" everyone said in unison. This couldn't get any better' Harry thought as he blew out the candles.  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW*** 


	3. The presents

Just to make it clear to all, I do not own or make any money off of any aspect of this story. The characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
The presents  
  
"Now it's time for Harry to open his presents." Mr. Weasley said over all of the talking. "Yes, and then it's off to bed for all of you! We've got a long day tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley added. "Ron, go get the gifts from the other room." "Ok, mum! Be right back Harry!" Ron said excitedly as he ran out of the room. Not more than a minute later he walked in with an overflowing armful of presents. "Are those all for me?" Harry asked in a diminutive voice. "Of course they are silly!" Ginny said happily. "Who else would they be for?" "Open mine first Harry. I have to be going soon." Dumbledore said with a smile. "School is upon us!"  
Harry took the small, oddly wrapped present from Dumbledore and unwrapped it elatedly. Inside the package there was a single key. "What is this for professor?" Harry asked curiously. "You will find the missing piece of the puzzle when you get to Hogwarts, Harry. Until then, keep this key safe. Now I must be off!" Dumbledore turned without another word and walked back into the fire. "Ours next!" Fred and George yelled. They handed him a bid box of new products from their gift shop. "This should be enough to last you until Christmas!" they grinned, but stopped when they saw the frown on their mother's face. "Now me and Arthur's Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said softly. "We thought you'd like it!" Harry took the large box and un-wrapped it enthusiastically. It was a small trunk, and inside was a quiddach set. This included all of the balls used in the game. "WOW! Thank you!" Harry said as he hugged them. "Now ours!" Ron and Hermione said together. "We spent all summer making it!" Harry opened the small, neatly wrapped gift. It was a ring. "What does it do?" Harry asked. "Well," Hermione said proudly. "It tells you if someone is in trouble. All you have to do is put it on and say the name of the person. It turns colors to show how the person is." "And you guys made it?" "Yeah," said Ron happily. "We both did!" "Thank you!" Harry said happily. Bill grabbed a box on the table and handed it to Harry. "This is more for all of you." He said. "I know how you all have a sweet tooth, so I thought the best thing for that would be sweets!" "Thank you!" Harry said.  
Everything was still for a moment. Only two gifts were left sitting on the table. Sirus looked a Harry for a moment, and then smiled. You look so much like your father, but at the same time, so much like your mother. There are so much of them in you that it feels like they're still here sometimes. I thought you might like these." He said. He pushed the two packages towards Harry. When he opened them, he knew whose they were. There was no need to ask. He got a beautiful set of pearls that belonged to his mother, and an old pocket watch that belonged to his father. Harry looked up at Sirus with the biggest smile a person could have. Today really was perfect.  
Finally it was time for bed. Harry helped Ginny and Ron clean up the kitchen and then started walking towards Ron's room, where he would be staying for the next two weeks. As he was walking up the stairs he ran into Ginny. She handed him a letter and a tiny box, then blushed and ran into her room. Harry just walked up the stairs to Ron's room and sat on his bed. He opened the little box first. Inside was a small golden snitch with Harry's name engraved into it. He opened the letter and all it said was:  
  
Harry,  
I hope you like this.  
  
Love ginny  
  
'love?' Harry thought to himself. 'she never signs love on her letters.' "Harry? Are you going to get ready for bed or just sleep in your muggle clothes?" Ron asked sarcastically. "oh, yeah." Harry said absentmindedly as he began to change his clothes.  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW*** 


End file.
